Fox Life
by Baskerville2015
Summary: Foxy was lonely. He met Foxette by chance. But she and Foxy get caught up by a mysterious villian. But life to him is just a game...
1. Chapter 1

_**okay Ima make a joke about dis, Fox Life is like a story but and the same time a piss take of THUG LIFE! Y'know that saying?**_

_**So just enjoy it, don't go hating! Cos what da do? It puts you down bro! Okay here we go! And also Foxy speaks normally, he speaks Pirate on stage.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**THE FOX**_

Foxy sighed. He was bored as always.

He had no one to talk to...No one was ever there.

He felt depressed. But that was normal.

Foxy got up from his dusty seat,

he walked down the hallway and peered around the corner to see the stage,

Freddy saw his eyes glowing and scowled, Chica was out of his eye range,

and Bonnie smiled and waved but made it look like he was waving at the kids,

Foxy smiled back,

"oh Bonnie, bless your soul," Foxy whispered.

Foxy slowly walked back to Pirate Cove,

again Foxy sighed, he sat back down and stared at the clock...

"Oh, when will I ever get to show how sorry I am? For the things I've done? Can I at least apologise? I know the others may even like me more if I do," Foxy said to himself,

"can... no FOXY! At the very least you know your sorry!"

Foxy sat there.

"why couldn't **I **have some who was in my shows? I wouldn't care if it was a boy or a girl! Oh. I wish I had someone to talk to...someone who knows me!"

Music started to play from somewhere,

"I'm not gonna' fucking sing..."

The music stopped.

"Thank you

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG...DONG!

"midnight..." Foxy said,

Mike walked inside with a key,

he opened the door to the cellar down below,

Of course Freddy wanted to wait until he was in the office before attack.

Mike stepped into the darkness with his flashlight ready,

"what the fuck the manager find down here? He did say he had never seen it before..."

Mike looked around until the beam of his flashlight caught an animatronic, it seemed alright at first but as Mike got closer, it seemed the animatronic was very much aware he was there,

the animatronic looked quite damaged with: their fur ripped from the left ear, the tip of the tail shredded, the right shoulder showing nothing but metal, the same with the entire right hand, a big rip in the chest showing the endoskeleton and a chunk of fur ripped from the right eye.

It growled.

"what on earth?" Mike asked

suddenly the animatronic dived at Mike it's claws digging deep into Mike's skin,

Mike cried out in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Freddy cried running down the stairs,

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed.

But when they got down stairs...

MIKE WAS DEAD! DUN DUN DUN DUN!

"Who are you?" Freddy asked,

the animatronic looked up, and smiled showing their teeth covered in blood,

their right eye glowing deep green and the other light blue, with shaggy short hair covering a little bit of the right eye,

"my name is Foxette, who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Freddy, this Bonnie, Chica and Foxy," Freddy replied pointing at each of them.

"And why exactly are you here?"

_**SO FAR THAT IS IT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**FRIENDSHIP?**_

They stood there.

All wondering.

"Um...what the fuck now?" Chica asked.

Bonnie shrugged,

"why don't we go back upstairs first?" Chica replied.

With that the animatronics walked up the stairs and into the brightly lit room,

"so? why the hell were you down there?" Freddy asked Foxette.

The band stared at her waiting for an answer,

"no idea? Where is here anyway?" Foxette replied looking around,

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...wait...you don't know anything?" Bonnie said staring in hesitation.

"well...I remember a few things..."

*FLASHBACK*

Lily was 7. Okay 7 and a half.

It was her friend Alice's birthday, her 8th birthday. Lily decided to take a look around FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER!

She was always curious of things.

Lily walked for a while away from the music being played by the golden bear and golden bunny.

She found a room, and stepped inside.

She noticed an animatronic, it was a fox. Looked brand spanking new.

Lily looked at it carefully, whilst she looked she began to play with her blonde hair,

the room went dark. And cold.

Lily felt someone behind her. And didn't know what to do!

"um...is someone there?" Lily asked spinning around her voice shaking. Her light blue eyes widened as she saw something move.

A man in purple, walked up to her. And said "your not perfect..." the man struck Lily with his knife cutting her wrist.

Lily tried to cry out but the man said "scream and I'll kill you..." The fox stood up bearing teeth...

"HARMFUL ADULT APPROACHING CHILD." It said as a robot. The fox noticed Lily bleeding and told her to run.

The fox dived at the man and began to growl but the man was smart and let the fox to hit a wall.

The man chased Lily, he caught up with her in seconds.

He grabbed Lily's hair held his hand to her mouth so she couldn't scream.

He threw her onto the floor in the dark room.

And again said "I only do this so that everything is perfect...trees, plants, lights, homes and most importantly...people."

The man killed Lily there and then with her last words being "I'll have my revenge..."

The man put Lily into the fox suit. But Lily's soul lived on inside the suit...And you can tell because one eye is deep green...the other...is Lily's light blue eye.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Actually...I can't...it's all a little fuzzy..." Foxette lied. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Well...why don't we get to know each other..." Freddy said.

"Bonnie, you start..." Chica nudged Bonnie.

"Well, alright. I'm Bonnie. I play the guitar in the band."

"...and I'm Chica! The back-up singer!"

Freddy and Foxy rolled their eyes.

"I'm Freddy. I'm the leader, of the band."

"And I'm Foxy! I be down in Pirate Cove!"

"you guys must have a lot of fun!..." Foxette smiled

"sometimes...other times it's...well let's live for today!" Foxy replied.

Foxette giggled "To darn right!" she replied.

"Well we need to set up! Foxy, why don't you give Foxette a tour!"

"ugh...sure thing, Freddy..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**A PLACE TO HIDE**_

Foxy took Foxette all around the pizzeria,

and they talked about things they liked and disliked.

And at some point stole some pizza, soda and a retro 70s radio.

And basically, drank a hell load of soda, ate so much pizza they felt sick and danced for hours!

5AM

Foxy and Foxette sat down, exhausted and stuffed.

"WOW! Can we do this every night?" Foxette asked,

"oh yes! I haven't had this much in YEARS!" Foxy replied,

"I've never had this much fun EVER!"

"Really?"

"yes, I've never had anyone to be my friend. I've been alone done there for...years."

"Foxette?"

"yeah Foxy?"

"why are you damaged?"

"um...not sure...ugh, I think it was...an accident..." Foxette lied again. She could remember everything.

*FLASHBACK* _**sorry there's another flashback.**_

Lily woke up, dazed and confused.

"What happened? Where am I!?"

"Are you sure about that new animatronic, Foxette? She, looks...I don't know, it's just she looks...eerie like she's watching us." A man said,

Lily or Foxette, saw a crack in the door, she crawled up to it and peered through.

She saw a woman and a man arguing,

a familiar man was talking to a police man.

"I can't find Lily anywhere! Officer, you have to help me! I don't have any other family! She is my family!" the man said,

"I'm Lily or am I Foxette? wait. Dad? Dad is that you? Dad!I'm right here! DAD! DAD!"

The door opened slightly and Foxette or Lily went limp.

It was a group of kids.

A girl and 2 boys.

"Come on Johnny! It looks cool!"

A boy with black hair, stared down at Foxette (I'll just write Foxette)

He grabbed her eye and tugged. The fur came clean off.

"Come on! Let's damaged it!" the black haired boy said.

"why?" the girl replied.

"Because. No one will know! And we need to prove to Frankie, that we are tough!" the other boy replied.

And with that the little kids set to work, doing the damaged described in Chapter 1. (Because I am not write that all out again)

The kids finished and left quickly.

Foxette woke up damaged.

"What did I do?" she asked...

*FLASKBACK ENDS*

"Okay. Well it doesn't matter, I was just wondering."

"It's alright Foxy," Foxette smiled

"Foxette, promise me you won't lie to me?"

"why? I would never but why?"

"because, I've been lied to and it's torn a lot of this place apart."

"In what way?"

"Well, Freddy told us, we were like this because we were special. But actually it was because we were kids and had been murdered by a man in purple. But we couldn't remember. And Freddy thought it was for the best. Chica was called Kelly Daniels and she loved to read and write. Bonnie was Matthew Thomas, he was a great footballer. Freddy was Greg Stevens, he was a talented artist. And my name was Finn Thomas, Bonnie's brother. Freddy said I was a smartass, with a comeback all the time!"

Foxette giggled, "you don't seem much of a smartass!"

Foxy pushed Foxette, "HEY!" Foxette pushed back harder,

Foxy came right off the stage and landed in a heap.

It turned to 6AM.

"Where am I gonna' hide?" Foxette asked

"here." Foxy said leading Foxette into the cove and closing the curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_SPY!_**

After a while, in the cove Foxy fell asleep. (don't ask why)

"you cute when you sleep." Lily said (that's the soul talking to Foxette)

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! NONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Foxette screeched, then putting her hands to her mouth,

Foxy stirred,

Foxette stood up and quietly walked to the security office.

A golden bear and puppet sat inside,

the bear swirling on the spinning chair and the puppet perched on the desk,

"Goldie, Marionette, what do I owe the pleasure of? Did you enjoy your travels?" Foxette said sarcastically

"cut the fucking shit!" Marionette snapped,

Foxette jerked

"Your one to talk!" Goldie said crossing his arms and stopping the chair, backwards of course,

he twisted the chair to face them.

"Details. What ya got?" Marionette said with an eerie smile.

"I got you fucking details! That's what I fucking got!" Foxette handed the puppet a sheet of paper scribbled with details about the Fazgang.

"Good. Good. But we need more!" Marionette snapped shoving the paper into Foxette's chest,

"More!? How am I meant to get more!"

"It's part of deal the Lily. Unless you want to be in their forever? Which you probably don't!" Goldie snapped with a demonic tone in his softly spoken voice,

Foxette breathed deeply, with panic,

"I'll get you more details...just please keep the deal,"

"You better. Or soul is mine!" Marionette smiled.

Foxette ran,

She ran fast. Faster than she had ever ran!

Way back to Pirate Cove.

Where she sat, and breathed with relief.

"More? How will I get more? I'm dead for sure! My soul will be his! Why did I make that deal? Even if I could be free? No wonder he said I wasn't perfect...I've put everyone in this building in danger! I'll just have to get more. Even if means it I'll break some hearts...Anything to save them...to help them...but if he couldn't? How could I?"

Foxette lay her head against the wall,

"What have I done?..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**GETTING TOO CLOSE**_

Foxy woke up, not long after Foxette ran back,

"afternoon," Foxette said softly

"afternoon...?"

"yeah...it's around noon,"

Foxy shrugged,

"Well that's what ya' get for stayin' up a'night."

"Yeah. Foxy can ask you a question?"

"Ya just did, but aye."

"What was being alive like? Cus I can't remember what happened to me. Maybe hearing would help?"

"Well, Matt and I lived with our older sister. She was called Rosie, she had looked after us since we were born, my Ma died a few days after and so did my Da they died in a car accident taking me and Matt home from the hospital. It was an hour before we got help. But they entire time Rosie sang to us. She stopped us from crying, from that very day Rosie cared for us, she sang us to sleep, helped us with homework, picked us up from school and cared for us. Many thought she was our mum, but we were prouder to call her sister instead, it meant more that way. Rosie was heartbroken when we died she couldn't take it Rosie had no one else."

"Wow, your sister sounds like a wonderful person. Many would have put you in care, but she didn't that truly shows she had determination."

"Thanks Foxette. I just wish I could see what Rosie does now. Like her life I was 9 when I died. So about 10 years ago. She'll be at least 26."

Foxette had an idea, one she would put in yo motion very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**ROSIE**_

Foxette, feeling sorry for Foxy, his story was much like her own.

A single person raising them.

Foxette hugged Foxy tightly,

"Your not alone," she whispered

A tear. One single tear ran Foxy's cheek.

Foxette wiped it away and Foxy smiled.

He hadn't felt like this since Rosie took care of him.

It was a warm and fuzzy feeling, like sitting by a fire in your fuzzy Christmas onsie. (In my head any way! HAH!)

"Oh my gawd!"

"What!? What wrong?"

"What we gonna do about Mike?"

Foxy's eyes widened "SHIT!"

"I know! Why don't you go see if Mike's body is still down there! I'll make sure no one goes near."

"How?" Foxy asked

"I'll make a weird noise. Or make shit themselves!"

And so Foxy quietly snuck past about five kids enjoying some pizza.

Foxette got up from the dusty seat and ran to the security office.

Marionette glared.

"I need a favour."

"A what?"

"Can bring Foxy and Bonnie's sister here."

"What do we get?"

"Your motherfucking details!"

"Fine. But what has this got to do with it?" Goldie asked spinning on the spinny chair,

"You'll see!"

Foxy walked back to Pirate Cove, only to find...


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**_TEARS_**

Foxette wasn't there.

"Foxette?" Foxy called,

"Foxette!?"

"What the fuck happened?"

Foxy had to find her. And by find her, I mean. FIND HER RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Foxy spun around the corner,

To see Foxette with Marionette

Arguing. Cuz 'WHY THE FUCK NOT?' (Sorry...)

"YOU BITCH!" Foxy screamed by now the Pizzeria was closed.

"Hell no! You IDIOT!" Lily screeched into Foxette's ears!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Foxy yelled storming over to Foxette.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Lily. Dear. If would be so kind. To...SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Who the fuck is Lily?!"

"Me okay?! I lied!"

"You what?"

"I remember it. My life before. And I was called Lily. She talks to me. But I think we're 2 different people."

"Shit's about to get real!" Marionette whispered

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry! Fox.."

"Finn." Came Lily's voice from Foxette's mouth

"I'm sorry. We agreed to be set free."

"You don't think I don't want to be free too?"

"Finn I'm sorry!"

"And think. I thought I was in lo..."

But before could finish his sentence. Foxy ran, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm done waiting!"

"What?"

"I'm taking over. Starting now!" Marionette grabbed a hold of Foxette by the neck. (Somehow she was choking? But I'm weird. So?)

"Mario! For fuck sake!"

"No. I'm done. I'm finishing this. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**THE END **_

The Fazgang were in deep shock!

The didn't what the fuck was going on!

So they did what any person would do,

FUCKIN' HIDE BITCH!

Foxy didn't feel anything until a dark figure placed their dark black hand onto his shoulder,

Foxy looked at the hand and turned to face the figure.

"Hello Foxy." Marionette said stepping out the darkness with Foxette struggling to breathe,

"Put her down!"

"Why should I bitch!?"

"Don't bring her into it!"

"Fine! I won't!" Marionette said throwing Foxette against a wall.

She gasped for air.

"1 on 1?"

"Bring it you motherfucker!" Foxy yelled like a war cry!

Foxy ran at Marionette teeth bared,

Marionette dodged like a badass.

Foxy slapped into wall,

"Ouch. That'll be a bitch of a pain!"

Foxette regained conciousness and rubbed her head,

Her eyes opened to a horrid sight:

Marionette was punching Foxy, strangling him, kicking him and even insulting him.

Foxette couldn't bare to see Foxy in pain.

Suddenly a wave of anger hit Lily.

She had flashbacks of times when Marionette would insult her and hit her.

Times when she was bullied, but that was before she learned kindness is the same as love.

Foxette's left eye began to twitch.

"I'll have my revenge. I don't want revenge. I want to live,"

"Oh Lily your awake," Marionette said to Foxette still punching Foxy

Lily was now in full on control, she sat bolt up right.

"Y'know I was never going to free you."

Marionette continued to punch Foxy,

"You lied. YOU lied. YOU LIED. YOUR A FUCKING LIAR!"

Lily dived at Marionette lashing out in anger

"YOUR CORRUPT! I WON'T REASON! YOU WON'T LISTEN!"

Foxy stood up and pulled Foxette from Marionette who was on the brink of death.

Foxette had tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's okay. You haven't done a bad thing. Your my hero." Foxy comforted Foxette hugging her tightly.

With Marionette's last breath, he picked up a knife lying beside him (they were fighting in th kitchen)

He took aim for Foxy but he missed...

The knife hit Foxette were her heart would be.

Foxy felt a wet substance, he stepped away

Foxette was bleeding,

Lily gasped and fainted,

Foxy caught her and lay her head on his knee's.

"LILY! LILY! PLEASE! NO!"

Goldie barged through the doors the Fazgang behind him

"OH MY GAWD! NO! WE'RE too late." Goldie said

Foxy was sobbing holding Foxette in his arms,

"Foxette no. I love you." Foxy whispered.

(Right. I think by now everyone has the feels. I know it's sad. You know it reminds me of Beauty and th Beast. A lot actually. Right will keep going? *NO REPLY*)

Suddenly a burst of light lit the dark and gloomy room.

Lily appeared. "Finn." She said.

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry I lied. I was stupid. If I hadn't agreed to this you would feel this pain."

"No Lily, you have nothing to be sorry for. We make mistakes. We fix our mistakes."

"Finn. I don't have much time. I'll just want to say. I love you too..."

Lily started to fade, "NO!" Finn reached out and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her to face him.

"I won't let go!" He said pulling Lily to kiss him.

(:D aw)

But instead of fading a burst of life and colour filled the room...

Lily, Finn, Greg, Kelly, Matt and Sam (Goldie cus he was part of the 6)

They stood, they were human!

(Okay be ready I'll be describing them)

Lily: blonde, blue eyes, hair long and flowing, a red hoodie, jeans and black converse.

Finn: blonde, Brown eyes, short spike hair, a black and white t-shirt, jeans and a pair of red converse.

Greg: red curly hair, big deep brown eyes, a brown jumper, black trousers and a pair of smart shoes.

Kelly: Brown curly hair in a ponytail, thick black glasses, a white dress, a pair of white high heels and a denim jacket.

Matt: Black messy hair, a football t-shirt, short and footy boots.

Sam: Golden hair neatly combed, a smart shirt with a jumper on top, black trousers and smart black shoes.

They looked at each other. (BTW their ages caught up their 18-19 years old)

"Oh my fucking gawd!" Kelly said

"We're free. We're free. WE'RE FUCKING FREE!" Greg shouted with excitement!

And so the 6 of them were free they decided to live together. In a small apartment in LA.

Will this end up being a trilogy? Maybe. But. I'll tell you. Yes it's a series so get excited!

**_CREDITS_**

**_WRITER: Me/Foxy_**

**_COVER IMAGE: Me_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS:_**

**_MY FRIENDS IDEA GENIUSES_**

**_AND_**

**_SCOTT CAWTHON FOR MAKING FNAF_**

**_AND ALSO YOU FOR READING THIS!_**

**_GOODBYE_**


End file.
